


Genug Worte

by mllesatine



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry entschuldigt sich bei Snape (post-war).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry fand Snape am Fuße der gewaltigen Wendeltreppe, die zur Parkanlage hinaus führte.  
Da Snape mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, nutzte Harry den Moment, um noch einmal seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Die Party war in vollem Gange. Gelächter und laute Musik dröhnte zu ihnen herüber. Bunte Lichter wurden von den Steinstufen reflektiert.

"Wie lange wollen Sie da noch herum stehen, Potter?", fragte Snape nach einer Weile.

Harry lächelte beinahe. Es war eine ungewohnte Übung.

"Ich habe Sie gesucht, Sir."

Harry stieg die letzten Treppenstufen herab und stellte sich neben Snape, dessen Blick unverändert auf den Park gerichtet war.

"Sollten Sie nicht damit beschäftigt sein, sich von den anderen Trotteln feiern zu lassen? 'Der Junge, der überlebte. Der Junge, der ihn, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, besiegte'?", zählte Snape spöttisch auf.

Harry senkte den Blick. Er erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, in der jedes dieser Worte ihn wütend genug gemacht hätte, um Snape einen Fluch aufzuhalsen. Er sah den viel jüngeren Harry Potter vor sich, der Snape die Erwiderung gegeben hätte, die er eigentlich verdient hätte. Ein Harry, der seinen Zauberstab zog und Worten Taten folgen ließ. Das Bild verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Er antwortete ruhig: "Meine Freunde, Professor, sind keine Trottel. Sie sind einige der mutigsten und klügsten Menschen, die ich je -!"

"Sparen Sie sich das für eine Ihrer Reden auf, Potter", unterbrach ihn Snape.

Harry merkte, dass er rot wurde. Natürlich wusste Snape von seiner "Siegesrede", wie der Prophet sie genannt hatte, auch wenn er sich, nach Harrys Informationen, an diesem Tag nicht im Ministerium aufgehalten hatte.

"Sie fragen sich sicher, warum ich Sie aufsuche, Professor?"

"Nein. Aber sie werden es mir ohnehin gleich erzählen, Potter."

"Ja, ich..."

Harry geriet ins Stocken. Er sah Snape an. Wenn das möglich war, so war Snape noch hagerer geworden. Sein Profil wirkte im schwachen Licht, das durch die Fenster des Schlosses nach außen drang, noch kantiger.

Warum war er, Harry, überhaupt hierher gekommen? Um mit einem Mann zu sprechen, der ihm Zeit seines Lebens Verachtung und Hass entgegen gebracht hatte? Der heute - in der Stunde des Sieges - zynischer war denn je?

Harry räusperte sich.

"Also ich wollte sagen, dass ... dass es mir leid tut, ", seine Stimme wurde fester, "dass ich Ihnen jahrelang nicht vertraut habe. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen für die Dinge, die ich gesagt und getan habe. Deswegen bin ich hier", schloss er.

"Ganz der Vater, Potter. Immer noch arrogant, selbstgefällig, völlig von sich eingenommen."

Snape schnaube verächtlich.

"Das stimmt nicht und Sie wissen es, Professor. Sie kannten meinem Vater als arroganten Mistkerl, aber es gab noch eine andere Seite. Wenn er noch am Leben wäre, würde er heute sicher hier stehen und sich ebenfalls entschuldigen."

"Und erwarten, dass ich ihm vergebe", folgerte Snape.

"Ich..."

"Gehen sie, Potter", befahl Snape mit gepresster Stimme.

"Es tut mir leid."

Harry brach ab. Er wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als Snape ihn anblickte. Ihn wirklich ansah, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

"Es tut mir alles so leid", wiederholte Harry.

"Wofür entschuldigen Sie sich eigentlich, Potter?"

"Ich hätte Voldemort eher besiegen können. So viele Menschen, die wegen mir gestorben sind. So viele, die für mich gestorben sind."

"Sie wollen Vergebung, Mister Potter? Von mir?"

Harry lächelte schwach.

"Von wem sonst?"

Snape widersprach nicht. Und dieses Schweigen nahm Harry als Erlaubnis, den Mann in seine Arme zu ziehen, den er den größten Teil seines Lebens für eine falsche Schlange gehalten hatte. Snape erwiderte die Umarmung. Das hieß, er legte seine Hände kurz auf Harrys Rücken, ehe er Harry von sich stieß.

"Sind Sie fertig, Potter?", fragte er, als Harry sich mit dem Zipfel seines Umhangs über die Augen gewischt hatte. Harry sah auf und begann zu lächeln.

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen, wandte sich dann ab. Harrys' Lächeln erstarrte, fiel von seinen Lippen. Vielleicht gab es wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen. Vielleicht aber ...

"Wir haben gewonnen, Professor."

Harry wartete nicht darauf, dass Snape etwas erwiderte, ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über den Park schweifen, ehe er die Stufen zum Festsaal wieder hoch humpelte und die Tür aufstieß.

+++


	2. Nicht genug Worte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry und Snape werden auf eine gemeinsame Mission geschickt, die mehr als ein Geheimnis enthüllt.

Snape und Harry sahen sich über den Zeitraum der nächsten zwei Monate mehrere Male. Zuerst - keine Woche nach dem Fest im Schloss - in St. Mungo.

Harry verließ das Behandlungszimmer und durchquerte den Korridor der Abteilung für magische Verletzungen. Er hoffte, die Verletzung an seinem Bein würde nun endlich verheilen. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wer sie ihm zugefügt hatte. Vielleicht war es Lucius Malfoy gewesen, vielleicht Voldemort selbst. Anfangs hatte Harry sie nicht einmal beachtete, so unbedeutend waren sie ihm erschienen. Dass er - sieben Monate später - sein Bein immer noch nicht vollständig bewegen konnte und einen dicken Verband am Oberschenkel trug, beunruhige ihn nicht sonderlich.

Ein Bild zu seiner Rechten erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Hexe wand sich darauf in großen Schmerzen, ihre Augen blutunterlaufen, ihre Hände zu Klauen erstarrt. Harry las stumm den Namen des Fluches, der unter dem Bild stand, als die Tür vor ihm aufging und niemand anderes als Severus Snape den Gang betrat.

Harry hielt die Luft an. Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde Snape ihn übersehen und weitergehen, dann aber drehte er sich um und nickte Harry herablassend zu. Sein Blick fiel auf Harrys Bein.

"Mister Potter", begann Snape, "was verschafft mir diese zweifelhafte Ehre?"

"Wie geht es Ihnen, Professor?", fragte Harry und hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Er hoffte, Snape wäre ins St.Mungo gekommen, weil er vorüber gehend taub geworden war, aber Snape hatte ihn anscheinend ausgezeichnet verstanden und lächelte höhnisch.

"Immer noch damit beschäftigt, die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen?"

Doch ehe Snape seinen Satz ganz beenden konnte, betrat eine Gruppe Zauberer den Korridor. An ihrer Spitze lief Neville Longbottom. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, einer Hexe Anweisungen zu geben, doch als er Harry und Snape sah, verstummte er.

Nevilles Blick flog zu Snape.

"Mister Longbottom", begrüßte Snape ihn. Sie nickten einander zu.

"Professor Snape."

Snape drängte sich an der Gruppe vorbei und verschwand im nächsten Korridor.

"Harry!", rief Neville überschwenglich und umarmte ihn heftig.

"He, Neville. Wie geht's dir?"

"Gut, Harry. Hast du etwas Zeit?"

"Ähm-!"

Doch Neville hatte ihn bereits am Ärmel weiter gezogen. Sie durchquerten einen Wartesaal und kamen schließlich zu einem Korridor, den Harry nur allzu gut kannte. Eine neue, goldene Plakette auf der Tür verkündete "Longbottom-Flügel". Neville versuchte ungeschickt, sich vor das Schild zu stellen, was natürlich lächerlich war, da Harry bei der Einweihung der Abteilung dabei gewesen war. Sie betraten Nevilles Büro.

"Tee, Harry?"

"Ja, gern." Harry sah Neville dabei zu, wie er einen Teekessel über das Kaminfeuer hängte und zwei Tassen auf seinen Schreibtisch stellte, nicht ohne dabei mehrere Papiere runterzuwerfen. Die Blätter segelten unbeachtet zu Boden, während Nevill sich in einen abgewetzten Sessel setzte.

"Wie geht's dir, Harry?", fragte Neville noch einmal und setzte dabei eine Miene auf, die Harry in den letzten Jahren sehr häufig bei Neville gesehen hatte.

"Schönes Büro", sagte Harry, wich aber Nevilles Blick beharrlich aus. "Das ... du musst hier sehr glücklich sein."

"Das bin ich. Wünschte meine Großmutter hätte es noch miterlebt."

Harry nickte und schwieg.

"Wir haben von dir geredet, Harry. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Neville überdeutlich. "Wie heilen deine Verletzungen?"

"Alles bestens. Mein Bein ist noch etwas angeschlagen, aber alles andere ist - dank deiner Hilfe - vollständig verheilt."

Neville errötete. Er goss ihnen umständlich Wasser ein und redete über die Kräuter, die er selbst angepflanzt und zu Tee verarbeitet hatte.

"...gut gegen Schlafstörungen, Nervosität. Wünschte ich hätte den schon damals bei den Prüfungen gehabt."

Harry horchte auf.

"Apropos Prüfungen. Was macht Snape hier?"

"Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß nicht, was er hier tut."

Harry trank von seinem Tee.

"Wie geht es Luna?", fragte Harry, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

"Gut. Sie ist gerade dabei, in Deutschland nach kraushaarigen Krautfindlingen zu suchen."

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern und Harry lachte befreit. Zumindest an Luna war der Krieg scheinbar ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, vorbeigegangen. Sie war so durchgeknallt wie eh und je.

Harry verließ St. Mungo eine halbe Stunde später, in der Tasche ein Päckchen der Teemischung, die Neville ihm aufgedrängt hatte.

Als er die hoffnungslos überfüllte U-Bahn betreten hatte, ließ er seine Gedanken erneut zu Snape schweifen. Was hatte Snape in St. Mungo zu suchen gehabt? Harry hatte ihn seit der Feier nicht mehr gesehen, wie so viele andere nicht.

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage vergaß er die zufällige Begegnung fast wieder. Die Arbeit der Auroren war auch nach Voldemorts Sturz nicht getan. Und zwischen den langen Stunden im Ministerium und seinem Umzug in seine neue Londoner Wohnung blieb keine Zeit, um sich ausgerechnet über Severus Snape Gedanken zu machen.

Das nächste Mal begegneten sie sich in Hogwarts. Harry hatte sich bei Professor Sprout angemeldet und wartete vor dem Gewächshaus, während Sprout damit beschäftigt war, Alraunen für ihn vorzubereiten.

Eine Gruppe von Schüler kam auf ihn zu, offensichtlich auf dem Weg zum verbotenen Wald. Angeführt wurden sie von einer großen, hageren Gestalt mit schwarzem Umhang.

Harry straffte die Schultern und fixierte Snape, nicht sicher, ob er es mit einem Lächeln zur Begrüßung versuchen sollte.

"Mister Potter", sagte Snape über das Tuscheln der Schülerschar hinweg.

"Sn-! Professor Snape."

Damit war eigentlich alles gesagt, befand Harry. Zumal eine Horde Zweitklässler hinter Snape stand und jedes Wort, das sie sagten, gespannt verfolgte. Die Schüler flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander, manche konnte es nicht lassen, mit dem Finger auf Harry zu zeigen.

"Wo soll es denn hingehen?", fragte Harry schließlich.

"Heute stehen Einhörner auf dem Lehrplan. Eigentlich waren wir hier mit dem Wildhüter verabredet", erklärte Snape.

"Hagrid ist sicher aufgehalten worden."

"Wahrscheinlich von einer Kreatur mit mehr als acht Beinen", murmelte Snape. Harry hätte beinahe gelacht, als Snape plötzlich herumfuhr.

"Fass das nicht an!", rief er. Harry sah an Snape vorbei zu dem Jungen, der neben der Tür des Gewächshauses stand.

"Was-?"

"Man könnte fast meinen, dass Sie es alle darauf anlegen, sich in Gefahr zu begeben oder ist das schlichte Dummheit, Carney?", begann Snape ungehalten.

Carney sank weiter in sich zusammen. Erst jetzt begriff Harry, dass der Junge im Begriff gewesen war, die Gewächshaustür zu öffnen, hinter der Professor Sprout immer noch ausgewachsene Alraunen verarbeitete. Ehe er sich noch fragen konnte, woher Snape gewusst haben konnte, was hinter seinem Rücken vorging, hörte er die donnernden Schritte, die nur zu einer Person gehören konnten.

"Hagrid!"

"Harry, mein Junge. Was machst'n hier? So ein hoher Besuch bei uns, eh Kinder?"

"Professor Hagrid", schaltete sich Snape ein. "Ist alles vorbereitet?"

"Wir können gleich los. Musste mich nur eben ma' um die Kröter kümmern."

"Kröter?"

"Habe einen neuen Wurf bekommen. Und sie entwickeln sich prächtig, Harry. Vielelicht kannste mal vorbei kommen und sie dir ansehen."

Während Hagrid von seinen "Lieblingen" schwärmte, murmelte Snape halblaut hinter Harry: "Hat der berühmte Harry Potter etwa Angst vor so ein paar Krebsen?"

"Woher denn?", schoss Harry zurück. "Sind meine Lieblingstiere. Hatte schon überlegt, mir eins zuzulegen."

Hagrid sah Harry erwartungsvoll an und Harry wurde klar, dass er - dank Snape - nichts von dem mitbekommen hatte, was Hagrid gesagt hatte.

"Äh, tut mir sehr leid, Hagrid, aber im Moment ist mein Zeitplan zu knapp, um mir ...äh deine Freude anzusehen. Ich warte hier nur auf Professor Sprout und-!"

"Professor", unterbrach Snape ihn. "Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Ehe meine Schüler auf weitere dumme Ideen kommen. Carney, Sie laufen neben mir, damit ich Sie besser im Auge behalten kann."

Harry machte Platz und wartete bis die Kinderschar an ihm vorbeigelaufen war. Snape sah ihn an.

"Eloquent wie eh und je, Potter."

"Haben Sie nicht eine Klasse zu leiten, Professor?", erwiderte Harry mit Blick auf Carney, der in gebührendem Abstand von knapp 20 Metern auf seinen Lehrer wartete, während Hagrid die Klasse bereits zum Rand des Waldes führte.

"Wie geht es Ihrem Bein, Potter?", fragte Snape unvermittelt.

Zuerst wollte Harry Snape darauf hinweisen, dass ihn das nun wirklich nichts anging, aber er überlegte es sich in Hinblick auf ihren "Waffenstillstand" anders.

"Es...verheilt."

"Spielen Sie nicht den Helden, Potter. Sie können sich doch kaum auf den Beinen halten."

Es war eine maßlose Übertreibung, aber Harry war klug genug, um nicht darauf zu reagieren.

"Ich bin in Behandlung. Neville kümmert sich persönlich um meine Genesung, wenn Sie es so genau wissen wollen."

Snape sah kurz in Richtung Wald. Die Schüler waren bereits im Dickicht verschwunden.

"Mister Longbottom also? Wer hätte gedacht, dass er solche ...Fähigkeiten entwickelt?"

"Da Sie ihm ja nie etwas beibringen konnten", erwiderte Harry.

"Nicht jeder ist für die Rolle geschaffen, die ihm das Leben zuteilt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Snape sich um und lief in Richtung Wald, dicht gefolgt von Carney, der praktisch rennen musste, um Snapes Ausfallschritten zu folgen.

Harry starrte den beiden nach, als die Gewächshaustür sich öffnete und Sprout heraustrat. Ihr Gesicht war verschwitzt und Erdklumpen hingen in ihren Haaren.

"Kleine Biester, diese Alraunen", sagte sie und reichte Harry einen kleinen, schmutzigen Stoffbeutel, den Harry in den Tiefen seines Umhangs verschwinden ließ.

"Möchten Sie noch auf eine Tasse hinauf kommen?", fragte Sprout. Sie lächelte Harry an.

"Keine Zeit, Professor. Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe."

"Ich begleite Sie zum Tor."

"Nicht nötig."

Harry sah zum Schloss hinüber, das er nie mehr betreten wollte. Es war ein nobler Vorsatz, wenn auch ziemlich unpraktisch. Er glaubte, dass Sprout ihn verstand.

+++

Keine drei Tage nachdem er Snape so unvermittelt in Hogwarts getroffen hatte, bekam er eine Nachricht.

Harry hatte einen guten Teil seiner Schreibtischarbeit im Ministerium damit verbracht, sich Snape dabei vorzustellen, wie er neben einem Einhorn stand und seine Schüler über die magischen Fähigkeiten der Tiere aufklärte.

Die Vorstellung allein war grotesk und es wollte Harry nicht ganz gelingen, weil er an Voldemort denken musste, als er in Harrys zweitem Jahr das Blut des toten Einhorns getrunken hatte.

Er musste sich an seine eigene Unterrichtszeit zurückerinnern. An Hermines Begeisterung, als sie eines der Einhörner streicheln durfte. Und an Hagrid, der sich mit Tieren ohne Greifzähne und Klauen langweilte.

Harry ließ den Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen und machte sich stattdessen auf den Weg zur Küche auf seinem Flur, in der man zu dieser Stunde, wenn man Glück hatte, lauwarmen Tee und kalten Buttertoast bekommen konnte.

Er stellte sich hinter einem kleingewachsenen Zauberer an, der sich angeregt mit einem Kobold unterhielt. Der Kobold sah Harry mit durchdringendem Blick an, ehe er sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zuwandte. Harry nahm eine der Teekannen vom Tisch und goss sich eine Tasse ein. Ein kleiner Wärmezauber und der Tee wäre eventuell wieder genießbar.

"Mister Potter", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Harry fuhr herum. Tee schwappte über den Rand seiner Tasse, als er Snape fixierte.

"Was? Verdammt noch mal!", rief Harry ungehalten.

Snape hob das Kinn. Eine Hexe sah von ihrem Arbeitsplatz auf und musterte den berühmten Harry Potter und den ebenso berühmten wie berüchtigten Severus Snape.

"Schreien Sie nicht so herum, bei Merlin", antwortete Snape.

Harry, vom Schock, dass sich Snape so an ihn angeschlichen hatte, noch nicht ganz erholt, stellt seine Teetasse zurück auf den Tisch und fixierte Snape.

"Verfolgen Sie mich, Professor?"

"Ein merkwürdiger Zufall, dass Sie immer dort auftauchen, wo ich mich gerade aufhalte."

Harry lächelte freudlos. "Es gibt keine Zufälle im Leben."

"Ihr eigenes Leben ist nur das Ergebnis eines Zufalls."

"Sie meinen mein Überleben", korrigierte Harry. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass Snape versuchte - und die Betonung lag auf versuchte - ihm gegenüber einen höflichen Tonfall anzuschlagen.

Wann war das passiert? In den letzten Wochen des verzweifelten Widerstandes gegen Voldemorts, als die verbliebenen Mitglieder des Ordens sich alle in Sirius' Haus verschanzt hatten? Nach Voldemorts Sturz?

+++

"Es schneit", sagte Hermine, als sie ihren Schal abnahm und ihn im Flur ausschüttelte. Ron stand in der Tür zur Küche und beobachtete sie. Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick auf das leere Bild der Hausherrin, schlich daran vorbei und betrat die Küche. Ron folgte ihr. Harry sah von seinem Platz neben dem Herd, wie Hermines Hand Rons fand und die beiden sich nebeneinander auf die letzten freien Plätze setzten.

"Dann können wir ja anfangen", sagte Molly heiter. Ihr Mann lächelte ihr zu, während die Zwillinge sich einen kurzen Blick zuwarfen.

"Snape ist noch nicht hier", sagte George.

"Wer weiß, ob er heute noch kommt", sagte Fred und nahm die Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln.

"Wir sollten anfangen", meinte Mrs. Weasley.

Sie waren fast fertig - das gemeinsame Essen wie üblich eine stille Affäre - als die Vordertür ein weiteres Mal ausging und schwere Schritte ertönten, ehe Snape die Küche betrat.

"Severus", begrüßte Molly ihn und stand auf.

Snape sah schlechter aus als sonst. Sein Kinn war stoppelig, sein Haar ungewaschen und seine Kleidung sah aus, als hätte er darin geschlafen. Harry überlegte, ob es wirklich so gewesen sein könnte. Er konnte sich seinen ehemaligen Professor nicht in einem Wald auf einem Laublager vorstellen.

Snape legte seinen Mantel ab und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Harry rückte zur Seite, um Platz für Snape zu machen, der sich langsam hinsetzte und seine Handschuhe abstreifte.

"Das Essen sieht gut aus, Molly", unterbrach er die angespannte Stille.

"Gibt es-?", begann George, wurde aber von seinem Vater unterbrochen.

"Nicht jetzt, George", bat Arthur Weasley und schob seine Brille zurecht.

Molly überhäufte Snapes Teller so wie sie sonst mit Harrys tat. Snape war entweder zu müde, um zu widerspreche oder er wusste, dass Molly nicht erwartete, dass er wirklich alles aufaß.

Nach dem Essen lieferte er einen kurzen Bericht darüber ab, was er bei den Kobolden herausgefunden hatte. Die Frage, ob sie auf der Seite des Ordens waren, konnte auch er nicht beantworten.

"Sie werden sehen, was am profitabelsten für ihre eigenen Interessen ist", erklärte er.

"Das kennen wir ja bereits", warf Ron mit Blick auf Snape ein. Hermine ermahnte ihn mit einem leisen "Ron" und tätschelte seinen Arm, ehe sie Snape für seine Hilfe dankte. Snape erhob sich und verließ schweigend den Raum. Sobald er außer Hörweite war, begann Hermine auf Ron einzureden.

"War das wirklich nötig? Hat er nicht bewiesen, dass er auf unserer Seite ist?"

"Hat ja auch verdammt lange gedauert, ehe er sich für das "Profitabelste" entschieden hat", giftete Ron zurück.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten alle zu Bett gehen", warf Misses Weasley ein. "Es war ein sehr langer und anstrengender Tag."

"Da gebe ich dir Recht", erwiderte Arthur und erhob sich zusammen mit seiner Frau. Ron und Hermine, die sich seitdem sie wieder im Grimauld Platz lebten, ein Zimmer teilten, folgten.

Fred und George forderten Harry zu einer Partie Zauberschach auf, aber nachdem Fred beinahe über dem Schachbrett eingeschlafen war, verabschiedeten auch sie sich. Mit der Begründung, er wolle noch einige alte Aufzeichnungen Dumbledores durchsehen, blieb Harry noch eine Weile in der Küche.

Auch er war müde, aber er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er sich noch einmal selbst in die peinliche Lage brachte, seine beiden besten Freunde durch papierdünne Wände belauschen zu müssen, während sie sich nach einem Streit "versöhnten".

"Der Feuerlöscher und die kleine Besserwisserin, wer hätte das gedacht?", sagte Snape von der Tür aus. Harry sah auf und wunderte sich darüber, dass Snape ebenso wenig schlafen konnte oder wollte wie er. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie beide niemanden hatten, mit dem sie das Bett teilen konnten. 

Snape war an den Tisch getreten. Er starrte auf das Schachbrett, dessen Figuren Harry noch nicht weggeräumt hatte.

"Lust auf eine Partie?", fragte Harry ohne nachzudenken. Er blickte auf und fing Snapes nicht minder überraschten Blick auf. Snape zog einen der Stühle zurück und setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

"Also gut, Mister Potter."

+++

So hatte es wahrscheinlich angefangen, dachte Harry. Irgendwann hatten sie die Grenzen der Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung hinter sich gelassen. Sie waren einander nicht unbedingt sympathischer geworden, aber Harry hatte gelernt, Snape den Rücken zuzukehren.

"Wir müssen reden, Mister Potter." Snape goß sich selbst eine Tasse ein. Harry deutete in Richtung seines Schreibtischs und überließ ihm den Vortritt.

"Worum geht es?", fragte er, sobald sie saßen.

"Wenn es so einfach zu erklären wäre, würde ich wohl kaum hier sitzen", begann Snape kryptisch.

"Versuchen Sie es einfach", antwortete Harry.

"Wie Sie ja wissen, gibt es Stimmen, die noch nicht davon überzeugt sind, dass er tot ist."

"Wir wissen es beide besser, oder?"

"Das Ministerium hat bereits einmal den Fehler gemacht, sich auf unzureichendes Beweismaterial zu verlassen. Es scheint, als hätten sie tatsächlich aus ihren Fehlern gelernt."

"Eher unwahrscheinlich", meinte Harry. Ihm fiel ein, dass er seine Tasse stehen gelassen hatte.

"Es ist schwierig, den Tod einer Person zu beweisen, wenn es keine Leiche gibt."

"Voldemort war schon lange kein Mensch mehr. Dieser Körper war für ihn nur eine Hülle, die er für seine Zwecke gebrauchen konnte."

"Das ist es, was einen Körper auch ausmacht. Oder denken Sie ihr Körper dient zu etwas anderem als dem Gefäß für ihre Seele?"

"Wir wissen, dass Voldemort selbst für seine Seele keine Verwendung gefunden hat."

Snape nickte. "In dieser Hinsicht waren Sie ihm klar überlegen, Potter."

"So etwas ähnliches hat auch Professor Dumbledore zu mir gesagt, als er mir von der Zerstücklung seiner Seele erzählt hat."

Snape murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht ganz verstehen konnte.

"Er ist tot. Ich habe ihn getötet", flüsterte Harry eindringlich. Er zwinkerte Snape zu.

"Es gibt noch jemanden, den wir seit Albus' Tod nicht mehr gesehen haben."

Harry sank in seinen Sessel zurück. "Sie waren doch zuletzt mit Malfoy zusammen. Hat die Ratte Ihnen nicht verraten, wo sie sich verstecken will?"

"Es ist anders als Sie denken. Wir haben zusammen das Schulgelände verlassen und sind appariert. Danach hat sich Lucius um ihn gekümmert."

"Sie haben ihn nicht noch einmal gesehen?"

Snape stellte seine Tasse auf einen Aktenstapel, der sich zwischen ihnen auftürmte.

"Ich war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt."

"Dem geordneten Rückzug?"

Ein Lächeln blitzte in Snapes Augen auf, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

"Ich habe von Freunden erfahren, wo er sich aufhalten könnte."

"Warum ist er plötzlich so wichtig?" Harry spürte einen unangenehmen Stich in seinem Bein und die typischen Kopfschmerzen, die ihm die Arbeit im Ministerium bereitete. Er begann damit, seine Schläfen zu massieren, und schloss entnervt die Augen.

"Die Malfoys sind eine alte, sehr alte Familie. Draco hat möglicherweise Zugriff auf einige ihrer Waffen."

"Er kann wohl kaum so schlimm werden wie Voldemort. Das traue ich dem Bastard nicht zu."

"Wohl kaum", stimmte Snape zu. "Ich sehe, Sie haben meine Nachricht nicht gelesen. Oder nicht erhalten?"

"Der Brief?" Harry vergaß seine Kopfschmerzen momentan und blickte auf. "Der ist von Ihnen?"

"Wieder mal zu spät, Mister Potter. Wenn ich auch nur einen Knut für jede faule Ausrede bekommen hätte, die ich mir im Laufe der Jahre anhören musste..." Snape seufzte.

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass der Brief von Ihnen ist-!"

"-hätten Sie ihn sofort aufgerissen?" Snape lachte trocken.

Harrys Kopfschmerzen kehrten mit voller Wucht zurück. "Okay, okay, erzählen Sie, was drin steht."

Snape hob den Mundwinkel in einem Anflug eines Lächelns. "Sie werden es nicht mögen."

"Wieso bin ich nicht überrascht?"

+++

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Harry vor Minervas Bürotür und hämmerte gegen das Eichenholz, während er sich verzweifelt an das Passwort zu erinnern versuchte.

"Herein", ertönte es von innen und die Tür flog auf.

Harry stürmte den Raum, baute sich vor McGonagalls' Schreibtisch auf und setzte an.

"Das kann jawohl unmöglich ihr Ernst sein. Von all den Auroren, die sie mitschicken konnten, haben sie ausgerechnet mich ausgewählt?"

Minerva atmete tief ein.

"Sie sind der Einzige, den wir im Moment entbehren können."

"Entbehren? Haben Sie meinen Schreibtisch in letzter Zeit mal gesehen? Ich kann die heiligen Hallen mit dem Papierkram pflastern, der sich da angesammelt hat."

"Sie sind auch nicht wirklich für die Schreibtischarbeit geschaffen, Mister Potter. Setzen Sie sich doch. Und schließen Sie die Tür, wenn sie schon dabei sind."

Harry folgte ihrer Aufforderung und schlug die Tür zu. Schließlich setzte er sich auf einen der Klubsessel vor Minervas' Schreibtisch.

"Professor, das kann unmöglich Ihr Ernst sein", sagte Harry langsam. "Snape und ich auf einer Mission? Es geht einfach nicht."

"Mister Potter, ich habe allen Grund zu der Annahme, dass Sie erwachsen und gereift genug sind, um sich auch dieser Herausforderung zu stellen. Sie sind kein Schüler mehr und weder Severus noch ich sind weiterhin Ihre Lehrer. Sie können natürlich ablehnen. Dann werde ich andere Arbeiten für Sie finden."

"Was könnte das wohl sein?"

"Nunja, es gibt ganze Berge von Akten, die revidiert werden müssen." Minerva erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

"Das würden Sie nicht wagen."

"Ich fürchte, ich habe keine andere Wahl, Harry. Es gibt nicht genug Auroren, der nächste Jahrgang wird erst Ende des Jahres fertig, außerdem ist die Lage, in der wir uns befinden, immer noch prekär. Erst letzte Woche wieder dieser Fall."

"Ich habe davon gehört", sagte Harry düster. Der Prophet hatte in aller Ausführlichkeit von dem Auror, der nebenberuflich Todesser war, berichtet.

"Harry. Es ist gut möglich, dass dieser Fall schwieriger wird, als es uns im Moment scheint. Wir wissen nicht, was Malfoy in den letzten Monaten getan hat. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich zwei meiner besten Auroren auf ihn ansetzen könnte."

Harry nickte ergeben. "Ich werde es ja tun, aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich mich freue."

"Severus hat etwas Ähnliches zu mir gesagt", erwiderte McGonagall freundlich.

+++

Harry kam spät abends in seine Londoner Wohnung zurück. Einige seiner Kollegen hatten ihn auf einen kleinen Umtrunk nach dem harten Arbeitstag gebeten. Er war nur leicht beschwippst, hielt es aber für das Beste, sofort schlafen zu gehen. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, merkte er, dass er zum einen neben dem Bett geschlafen hatte und zum anderen höllisch verkatert war.

Eigentlich ein guter Grund, zurück ins Bett zu kriechen und zu warten, bis der Kater sich wieder verzogen hatte, wenn da nicht das penetrante Klopfen an seiner Wohnungstür gewesen wäre. Harry überlegte, ob es aufhören würde, wenn er das Klopfen lange genug ignorieren würde, wankte aber schließlich zur Wohnungstür und riss sie auf.

"Großer Gott!", rief er, als ihm klar wurde, wer da mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm stand.

"Kommen Sie doch herein, Professor!", sagte Harry mit falscher Freundlichkeit in der Stimme und warf die Tür ins Schloss, sobald Snape die Schwelle überschritten hatte.

"Sie haben meine Eule nicht bekommen?", meinte Snape und sah sich um.

Harrys Laune sank noch tiefer. Er ging in die kleine Küche und öffnete wahllos mehrere Schränke.

"Tee?", fragte er widerwillig.

"Nein, danke. Ich würde Ihnen raten, Ihre Koffer zu packen. Unser Zug geht in einer halben Stunde."

Harry machte die Schranktür, die er eben geöffnet hatte, wieder zu und lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen. Er würde sich nur einen winzigen Moment ausruhen, ehe er Snape rauswarf. Nur einen Moment, um seine Kräfte und Energien zu sammeln. Nur einen kurzen Moment...

"Schlafen Sie?", ertönte es vom Flur aus.

Harry raffte sich auf. Er ging an Snape vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging in sein Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Er kramte seinen Zauberstab hervor und verhexte seinen Koffer, der daraufhin durchs Zimmer flog und sich die Kleider selbst zusammensuchte.

+++

Sie fanden ein leeres Abteil. Snape wuchtete seinen Koffer in das dafür vorgesehen Fach über ihren Köpfen und setzte sich in Fahrtrichtung an einen der Fensterplätze. Er wartete, bis Harry sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte, ehe er die Tür magisch verschloss und einen simplen Wortsalatzauber hexte. So würde jeder, der am Abteil vorbeiging zwar Stimmengemurmel hören, aber den Sinn des Gesprochenen nicht erfassen.

"Woher wissen Sie, wo Malfoy ist?"

"Wissen nicht, aber ich habe einige Hinweise aus verschiedenen Quellen erhalten." Harry wartete, dass Snape fortfuhr, aber er tat es nicht.

"Denken Sie, er könnte eine Gefahr darstellen?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Er war besessen von den Todessern. In der Hinsicht kam er ganz nach seinem Vater. Sie haben sich nie richtig verstanden, oder?"

Harry lachte.

"Ist das Ihr Ernst?", fragte er ungläubig. Erst da bemerkte er, dass Snape abgelenkt war. Er starrte aus dem Fenster, mit den Gedanken scheinbar weit weg.

"Professor?"

Snape fuhr herum, musterte Harry und kam dann offenbar zu dem Schlusss, das Thema zu wechseln.

"Wie geht es Ihrem Bein?"

"Besser."

Danach verfielen sie für den Rest der Fahrt in Schweigen. Irgendwann kam eine Hexe vorbei und bot ihre Waren an. Harry griff beherzt zu und machte sich über die vielen leckeren Kleinigkeiten her. Snape sah ihm dabei missbilligend zu und lehnte es ab, Schokofrösche oder Säuredrops zu probieren.

Harry betrachtete die Sammelkarte mit Dumbledores Konterfei. Als er diese Karte zum ersten Mal in den Händen gehalten hatte, war er zu überwältigt von dieser neuen Welt gewesen, die sich ihm aufgetan hatte.

Jetzt las er die Karte ein weiteres Mal.

"Albus Dumbledore, ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Gilt bei vielen als der größte Zauberer jüngerer Geschichte. Dumbledors Ruhm beruht vor allem auf seinem Sieg über den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald im Jahre 1945, auf der Entdeckung der zwölf Anwendungen für Drachenblut und auf seinem Werk über Alchemie, verfasst zusammen mit seinem Partner Nicolas Flamel sowie auf seiner Rolle im Kampf gegen den schwarzen Magier Ihr-wisst-schon-wer."

"Ich habe gehört, die alten Karten, auf denen steht, dass er Kammermusik mag, sind jetzt wesentlich mehr wert", sagte Snape.

Harry sah überrascht auf. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape je die Schokofroschkarten gesammelt hatte, aber es war möglich. Schließlich musste auch er einmal jung gewesen sein.

Snape schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er erläuterte: "Albus hat diese Karten dem gesamten Lehrkörper geschenkt. Er fand das wohl witzig."

Harry konnte sein Grinsen nur schwer verbergen.

++++

Einige Stunden später hielt der Zug und Harry lauschte einen Moment dem Auf - und Zuschlagen der Abteilungstüren, ehe er selbst aufstand und seinen Koffer von der Ablage wuchtetet. Snape richtete den Kragen seines Mantels und trieb seinen Koffer mit einer lässigen Zauberstabbewegung vor sich her.

Harry ließ sich von der diesigen Abendluft und dem Dampf der Lokomotive einhüllen, ehe er Snape folgte. Snape eilte zum wartenden Taxi und hatte bereits seinen Koffer auf dem Rücksitz verstaut, als Harry das Auto erreichte.

Snape stieg nebem dem Fahrer ein und Harry hatte keine andere Wahl, als sein eigenes Gepäck ebenfalls auf dem Rücksitz unterzubringen und sich dann daneben zu quetschen. Er hatte nicht mal die Tür vollständig zugeschlagen, als das Taxi bereits mit quietschenden Reifen losfuhr.

"Warum die Eile?"

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, wo wir sind?"

"Schottland", sagte Harry. Man hätte ihm auch einen Portschlüssel in die Hand drücken können und Harry wäre trotzdem sicher gewesen, dass er auf schottischer Erde gelandet war.

Snape seufzte, sagte aber nichts mehr. Harry lehnte sich zurück, während die Landschaft an ihnen vorbeiflog. Er schloss die Augen und versetzte sich zurück in seine Schulzeit, als ihm die süße, schottische Luft nach Monaten zwischen ätzenden Reinigern und Tante Petunias exotischen Blumen hatte aufatmen lassen. Nicht, dass er sich dessen damals so bewusst gewesen war. Hogwarts war mehr als Schule, das war Harry klar, seit er das Schulgelände zum ersten Mal betreten hatte.

+++

"Potter! Harry Potter!"

Harry schreckte auf. Zum wiederholten Mal hatte Snape ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Harry setzte sich auf und stieß einen Schmerzenslaut aus. Er griff sich in den verspannten Nacken und sah Snape finster an. Snape ließ Harrys Schulter los, zog einen Geldbeutel aus seinem Mantel und musterte Harry kalt.

"Sie sind eingeschlafen, Potter", erläuterte er und gab dem Fahrer eine Hand voll Galeonen. Harry rappelte sich auf, wütend darüber, dass Snape es erneut geschafft hatte, ihn zu überrumpeln. Er stieg aus dem Taxi und hievte die Koffer auf den Weg.

"Ich werde die Fahrtkosten übernehmen", sagte er bestimmt.

Snape würdigte ihn keines Blickes, nahm seinen Koffer und ging voraus. Harry fragte sich, ob er für den Rest der Mission dazu verdammt sein würde, wie ein Hund hinter Snape herzurennen und folgte ihm.

Das Taxi hatte sie am Rande eines kleinen Dorfes mitten in der schottischen Pampa abgesetzt. Snape schien den Weg zu kennen und führte sie vorbei an einigen Häusern und einem Pub, ehe er die Gartentür zu einem kleinen Grundstück öffnete und auf das von der Straße zurückgesetzte Haus zuschritt.

Harry warf einen letzten Blick auf die verlassen daliegende Straße, ehe er Snape ins Haus folgte. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und einen Moment lang waren sie in Dunkelheit gehüllt, ehe Snape "Lumos" murmelte und Treppe, Flur und Küche in schales blaues Licht getaucht wurden.

Snape ging nach einem kurzem Augenblick des Zögern in die Küche und schien auch diesmal zu erwarten, dass Harry ihm unaufgefordert folgte. Harry war kurz versucht, die Treppe hochzugehen, nur um Snape zu ärgern, ließ es aber dann bleiben. Sie hatten keine Zeit für solche Albernheiten, denn meistens waren Portschlüssel auf ein genaues Zeitfenster eingestellt.

"Also wo ist er?", fragte Harry und hoffte, dass Snape ihn nicht in Ratespiele darüber verwickeln würde, ob das alte Telefon an der Wand, das Radio oder der Tagesprophet auf dem Tisch gute Portschlüssel abgeben würden.

"Meine Kontakte sind sich nicht ganz sicher, aber ich erwarte in den nächsten zwei Tagen eine neue Nachricht."

"Zwei Tage, um auf einen Portschlüssel zu warten?", fragte Harry verständnislos.

"Portschlüssel, Potter?", entgegnete Snape und setzte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle. Er hatte seinen Mantel bereits ausgezogen und breitete den Propheten auf dem Tisch aus.

"Oh nein, das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!", sagte Harry, als der Knut endlich fiel.

"Wieso können wir nicht irgendwo anders auf diesen verdammten Kontakt warten?"

"Manieren, Potter. Ich dulde einen solchen Ton nicht in meinem Haus."

Harry schnaubte. "Das ist nicht ihr Haus!"

"Machen Sie keinen Aufstand, Potter. Sie sind nicht gezwungen, sich das Zimmer mit mir zu teilen."

Harry wusste nicht, was er auf soviel Dreistigkeit erwidern sollte. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schleppte seinen Koffer nach oben. Er quartierte sich im ersten Zimmer, das er betrat, ein und öffnete endlich den Brief.

Harry stieß ein trockenes Lachen aus, als ihm die Worte bewusst wurden. Undercover mit Snape in einem schottischen Cottage. Ron würde sich totlachen.

+++

Vogelgezwitscher weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen. Er drehte sich in seinem Bett herum und wollte eigentlich weiterschlafen. Wenn er nicht nachdachte, konnte er sich einen Morgen ohne Krieg vorstellen. Er wäre jetzt in Hogwarts und hätte an diesem Morgen Quidditschtraining und er freute sich darauf, weil es perfektes Wetter fürs Fliegen war.

Als Harry einige Minuten später schweren Herzens doch aufstand und hinunter ging, hörte er Snape bereits in der Küche rumoren.

"Morgen, Mister Potter."

"Morgen."

Snape stellte eine Tasse Tee vor Harry ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Er sah kurz aus dem kleinen Küchenfenster und deutete dann auf den Brief, der zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch lag.

"Mein Kontakt hat mich eben informiert. Draco wird heute Abend in dem kleinen Pub erwartete, an dem wir gestern vorbei gekommen sind. Der Besitzer ist ein Zauberer."

"Todesser?"

"Das wissen wir nicht. Unwahrscheinlich. Eher ein Mitläufer, der versucht hat, während des Krieges Galeonen zu verdienen." Snape zögerte einen Moment.  
"Ich würde vorschlagen, wir fangen ihn ab, ehe er den Pub betreten kann."

"Gute Idee."

Der Rest des Tages verging qualvoll langsam. Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er mit Snape in einem Raum sein wollte oder nicht und tigerte deshalb durch die einzelnen Räume. Es war ein Muggelhaus, soviel war klar, aber gleichzeitig hatte es etwas an sich, das Harry nicht leicht erklären konnte. Ein wenig, wie auf das sich bewegende Bild seiner Eltern in der Besenkammer der Dursleys zu starren.

Snape musste Harrys Unruhe bemerkt haben, zumal er selbst scheinbar völlig gelassen war, einen Großteil des Tages in der Küche verbrachte, las und dabei Tee trank.

Schließlich brach der Abend an und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Pub.

"Seien Sie vorsichtig, Potter. Ich möchte Minerva nicht erklären müssen, warum ich Sie nicht in einem Stück zurückbringen konnte."

Harry tippte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen seinen Oberschenkel, während sie die Straße entlangliefen. Als sie vor dem Pub ankamen, drängte sich Snape wie selbstverständlich an Harry vorbei und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker an den Tresen. Als Harry sich dazu setzte, erschien wie von Zauberhand ein frisch gezapftes Guiness vor seiner Nase. Snape hatte derweil seine bleiche Hand um ein Whiskeyglas gelegt.

Harry trank gierig die ersten Schlucke, setzte das Glas dann aber schuldbewusst ab, da es ihnen wohl kaum nutzen würde bei Dracos Festnahme betrunken zu sein.

"Schaum an der Lippe, Potter", sagte Snape plötzlich und Harry fuhr sich automatisch mit der Hand über den Mund. "Wenn Sie so weiter machen, werden Sie noch nach Ihrem Ausweis gefragt."

"Sehr lustig", murmelte Harry.

Ein Mann in einem Kapuzenmantel setzte sich neben Snape. Harry, der gerade einen neuen Schluck nehmen wollte, ließ aprubt sein Glas los. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und wollte aufspringen, als Snape seinen Arm packte.

"Bleiben Sie sitzen, Potter!", zischte Snape. Harrys Herz hämmerte, er war sich sicher, dass jeder im Raum den Zwischenfall bemerkt hatte, aber der Besitzer des Pubs hatte ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt, um frisches Bier zu zapfen und die lauten Gespräche wurden ohne Unterbrechung fortgesetzt.

"Hallo, Professor", sagte Draco. "Und der berühmte Potter, ich bin beeindruckt."

"Versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht, Draco oder wir lassen Sie hier zurück", mahnte Snape. Er trank seinen Whiskey aus, atmete tief durch und stand auf.

"Zeit zu gehen, meine Herren", sagte er laut und ließ einen 10-Pfundschein auf dem Tresen zurück. Draco ging ihnen voran zum Ausgang, scheinbar unbesorgt. Snape folgte, nicht ohne Harry einen letzten mahnenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Sobald sie auf der Straße waren, richtete Harry seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy.

"Hier, Professor?", fragte er. Snape schwieg. Harry trat einen Schritt näher an Draco, sah, so nah, dass er ihn mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes berührten konnte.

"Sie beide kommen hierher, nur um mich hinzurichten?", fragte Malfoy, den Kopf hocherhoben mit einem nonchalanten Lächeln. Harry ließ sich dadurch nicht täuschen. Er wusste, dass Malfoy Angst hatte.

"Nein", antwortete Snape. "Wir gehen zurück zum Haus. Jetzt."

+++

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, schlug Malfoy die Kapuze seines Mantels zurück. Er sah sich abschätzig in der kleinen Küche um, ehe er sich zu Snape umdrehte und fragte: "Und was passiert jetzt?"

"Das haben Sie nicht mehr zu entscheiden, Draco. Sie stehen ab jetzt unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums für Zauberei."

"Schutz? Nachdem mich ihr Schosshund eben noch umbringen wollte?" Draco lachte humorlos.

"Wir können dich auch wieder dahinschicken, wo du hergekommen bist!", erklärte Harry.

"Halt's Maul, Potter oder ich schlag dir alle Zähne aus!"

"Du mieser Bastard!"

"Schluss jetzt!", rief Snape. Draco machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu, aber Harry war schneller, konnte Dracos Schlag ausweichen und traf ihn mit seinem Ellenbogen im Gesicht. Draco taumelte zurück, fing sich an der Küchentheke ab und stürzte sich wieder auf Harry, aber diesmal kam Snape ihnen zuvor und drängte sich zwischen sie.

Harry beruhigte sich langsam und starrte Malfoy schweratmend an. Snape hielt Harry mit einer Hand im Nacken, während er mit der Draco mit dem anderen Arm auf Abstand hielt. Draco wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den blutigen Mund. Ein hässliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Haben Sie einen neuen Lakaien gefunden, Professor?", fragte er. "Hat ja nicht sehr lange gedauert."

"Malfoy, ich warne Sie", sagte Snape leise und klang zum ersten Mal todernst.

"Was tut er mit dir, Potter? Spielt ihr Lehrer und Schüler?" Draco lachte. "Oder noch besser: Todesser und Muggle? Ich wette, er ist gut darin. Oder hat er dir nicht erzählt, was er mit den Muggeln gemacht hat?"

Ein weißer Blitz erhellte einen Moment lang den Raum, dann brach Malfoy zusammen.

"Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?", wollte Harry wissen. Er hatte weder gehört noch gesehen, dass Snape einen Zauberspruch angewandt hatte. Snape antwortete nicht sofort, er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy und legte ihm magische Fesseln an, ehe er sich wieder an Harry wandte.

"Wir sollten uns auf den Weg zurück machen", sagte er und nahm den Telefonhörer von der Gabel. Snape packte Malfoys Arm und Harry folgte seinem Beispiel. Es war leichter, einen Portschlüssel zu verwenden, wenn alle sich berührten, aber Harry wollte lieber in Stücke gerissen werden, als dass er Snape anfassen würde.

Snape wählte die Nummer des Ministeriums und im nächsten Moment wurden sie auch schon weggerissen.

+++

"Alles in allem verlief die Mission erfolgreich", beendete Harry seinen Bericht. Er sah Minerva kurz an, im Begriff, sie zu fragen, warum es nötig gewesen war, zwei Auroren auf diese Mission zu schicken.

"War das alles, Harry?", fragte McGonagall weiter.

"Ja, war es."

"Dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen. Erholen Sie sich ein wenig, Harry. Sehen Sie zu, dass ihr Bein wieder in Ordnung kommt."

"Mit meinem Bein ist wieder alles in Ordnung."

"Sie humpeln! Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, den Helden zu spielen. Ich weiß, dass wir viel von Ihnen verlangt haben, Harry. Wahrscheinlich zuviel." Minerva seufzte. "Versuchen Sie wenigstens, sich zu erholen."

+++

"Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

"Gut, besser als letzte Woche. Danke, Neville", sagte Harry und nahm den Kräutertee entgegen.

"Snape ist hier."

"Was tut er hier?"

"Er besucht Malfoy, nehme ich an."

"Malfoy?"

"Du weißt, ich darf dir nicht sagen, warum er hier ist. Ich hätte dir noch nicht mal sagen dürfen, dass überhaupt hier ist", sagte Neville reumütig.

"Aber du könntest mir sagen, wo Snape ist." Harrys und Nevilles Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment.

Als Harry einige Minuten später den Flur betrat, auf dem Dracos Zimmer lag, hatte sich bereits ein schlechtes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausgebreitet. Er hatte Neville versprochen, dass er Draco nichts antun würde, was nicht schwer war, weil er es ohnehin nicht mehr auf das Frettchen abgesehen hatte.

Neville hatte erzählt, dass man kein Aufheben um Malfoy machen wollte und er daher unter falschem Namen einquartiert worden war.

Harry blieb vor der Tür stehen und wartete. Snape musste noch im Zimmer sein. Harry rieb seine verschwitzten Hände an seiner Jeans ab und starrte solange auf die Tür, bis sie vor seinen Augen verschwamm.

Sie wurde von innen aufgerissen und Harry blinzelte. Snape stand vor ihm, zumindest genauso überrascht wie Harry es in den letzten Wochen gewesen war, wenn sich ihre Wege gekreuzt hatten.

"H..Potter! Was tun Sie hier?"

"Wir müssen reden, Professor", sagte Harry, denn er wusste jetzt, was er zu tun hatte. Die Art, wie Snape den Flur betrat, wie er sich mit wallendem Mantel Platz verschaffte und erneut voran ging - sich darauf verlassend, dass Harry folgte - das alles konnte nur bedeuten, dass er sich sicher fühlte. Sicher, dass ihm nun niemand mehr etwas anhaben konnte, weil er Auror war, weil er der Sache geholfen hatte.

Das alles erschien Harry unfair. Warum sollte ausgerechnet Snape sich wie ein Gott unter den Menschen fühlen, wenn er selbst sich Nacht für Nacht umherwälzte, darauf hoffend, dass die Alpträume endlich Ruhe gaben?

Snape hielt ihm die Tür auf. Schweigend liefen sie durch die belebteren Korridore zurück zur Empfangshalle. Harry hörte das aufgeregte Flüstern, das ihn eigentlich sein ganzes Zaubererleben lang verfolgt hatte und wahrscheinlich nie verstummen würde. Ein Zauberer, der mit einer Hand sein linkes Auge verbarg, sah ihnen neugierig nach. Eine Hexe mit sechs Armen vergaß für den Augenblick, warum sie überhaupt ins St. Mungo gekommen war und blieb mit offenem Mund an der Rezeption stehen.

Snape schien das alles nicht zu interessieren. Er öffnete die Tür, die ins Muggellondon führte und ging nach draußen.

"Potter, ich muss zurück zur Schule. Sie können mich begleiten", bot er an.

Harry nickte. "Gehen wir dahin", sagte er und deutete auf eine kleine Gasse. Vor Muggelaugen verborgen, apparierten sie nach Hogwarts.

Harry atmete tief durch und sah hoch zum Schulgebäude, das ihm mit einem Mal feindselig vorkam.

"Kommen Sie, Potter!", rief Snape, der bereits vorausgegangen war.

Harry ballte die Fäuste und holte zitternd Luft. Wieder einmal hatte Snape sich einen Vorteil verschafft. Er musste davon gehört haben, dass Harry die Schule nicht mehr betreten hatte, seit ... seit dem es keinen Grund mehr dafür gab.

Sich seinen eigenen Ängsten zu stellen und es gleichzeitig mit Snape aufzunehmen, war vielleicht zu viel.

"Kommen Sie endlich!", rief Snape. Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er rannte Snape nach, plötzlich von dem verrückten Verlangen geschüttelt, laut zu lachen. Angst vor Snape? Er hatte es mit Voldemort aufgenommen!

Wie schlimm konnte es denn schon werden?

+++

Snape goß ihnen Tee ein, setzte sich dann in seinen Sessel Harry gegenüber.

"Was wollte Sie mit mir besprechen?"

"Besprechen?" Harry schnaubte verächtlich. "Sie denken wahrscheinlich, damit ist die Sache aus der Welt geschafft?"

"Harry, ich ..."

"Harry? Jetzt nennen Sie mich Harry?"

Snape nahm seine Tasse, schwenkte sie ein paar Mal hin und her und stellte sie schließlich ohne zu trinken zurück auf die Untertasse. Harry verlor sich für ein paar Momente in Snapes präzisen Bewegungen, er ließ sich von den ruhigen, bleichen Händen hypnotisieren, die Zaubertränke mixen, aber in einem anderen Leben genauso gut mit einem Skalpel umgehen könnten.

"Wissen Sie, ich könnte Sie leicht festnehmen. Malfoy ist vielleicht völlig verrückt geworden und hat jeden Grund Ihnen zu schaden, aber Ihr Kopf würde trotzdem rollen, Snape. Egal, was Sie für den Orden getan haben."

"Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon, was ich getan habe, Potter?", fauchte Snape plötzlich. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Was ich riskiert habe für diesen kümmerlichen Kampf? Da sind Sie wieder, Potter. Nicht eine Unze schlauer geworden, immer noch der strahlende Held. Sie faseln von Gerechtigkeit, dabei hat man Sie nie vor irgendeine Wahl gestellt!"

Harry war zurückgewichen und hatte sich Snapes Tirade mit offenem Mund angehört. Eine Wahl? Ganz richtig, er hatte nie eine gehabt. Er war dazu auserkoren, die verdammte Welt zu retten, er musste zusehen, wie seine Freunde starben!

Er sah Snape an, bemerkte, dass dessen Schultern zitterten, dass der ganze Mann gespannt war wie eine Bogensehne.

"Haben Sie Muggel gefoltert, Professor?"

Snape sank in seinen Sessel zurück, immer noch angespannt, aber nun mit der Aura der Besiegten umgeben, zu müde, um Harry mit hocherhobenen Kopf entgegen zu treten.

"Ich habe Tränke gebraut", sagte er schließlich.

"Komplize, also", schloss Harry.

"Sie haben auch getötet, Mister Potter", erinnerte Snape ihn.

"Es war Krieg", entgegnete Harry aufgebracht. Seine Taten und Snapes in einen Topf zu werfen!

"Alle Soldaten sind Mörder", zitierte Snape mit Grabesstimme. Er raffte sich auf, nahm seine Tasse und trank wohl nur, um seine Lippen zu befeuchten, ehe er sagte: "Sie hätten mich an den Pranger stellen können. Warum haben Sie es nicht?"

Harry antwortete nicht gleich, es gab noch etwas, das er wissen wollte.

"Draco hat sie beschuldigt, ein-!"

"Ich habe Draco niemals etwas angetan", unterbrach Snape ihn. "Außer, dass ich ihn nicht retten konnte", fügte er verzweifelt hinzu.

Harry sah auf.

"Ich habe versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, Albus umzubringen. Ich hatte Narcissa meinen Eid gegeben, einen unbrechbaren Schwur. Aber Draco hat mich falsch verstanden. Ich konnte ihn damit nicht vor den anderen Schülern des Hauses konfrontieren, ich musste ihn alleine aufsuchen. Er dachte wohl, ich würde bloß Ruhm für mich selbst einheimsen wollen und ihn gleichzeitig zu etwas anderem überreden wollen."

"Warum sollte ich Ihnen glauben?"

"Draco wusste, dass ich schwul bin. Sein Vater muss es ihm erzählt haben."

"Sie waren ein schwuler Todesser?", platzte Harry heraus. Es war vielleicht das Dümmste, was er in dieser Situation sagen konnte, aber Snapes Enthüllung war ein Schock.

Snape lächelte gequält.

"Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass Sie Todesser geworden bist, weil Sie mit Malfoy in die Kiste wolltest", bat Harry und überlegte, ob er sich die Ohren zuhalten sollte.

"Malfoy war ein arrogantes, selbstgefälliges Arschloch. Er war sehr manipulierend und als wir uns bei den Todesser wieder gesehen haben, habe ich nichts als Antipathie für ihn empfunden. Aber er wusste, warum ich ihm in der Schule wie ein Hund gefolgt bin", sagte Snape bitter.

"Wie sind Sie den Todessern beigetreten? Und warum hat Voldemort Sie aufgenommen? Ihr Vater ist ein Muggel. Wusste er es nicht?"

"Oh doch, er wusste es. Aber ich war einer der wenigen, der ihm die Tränke brauen konnte, die er benötigte. Ein nützliches Werkzeug im Kampf."

Harry trank seinen Tee aus, zu geschockt, um etwas anderes zu tun. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, Snape festzunehmen. Schließlich war es Malfoy, der ihn beschuldigt hatte.

"Und ich dachte immer, wir hätte nichts gemeinsam", murmelte er.

"Wie bitte?" Snape beugte sich nach vorne.

"Schwul zu sein. Immerhin etwas, das wir gemeinsam haben", wiederholte Harry. Er war es leid, zu lügen, sich zu verstecken.

"Ich habe mir so etwas in der Richtung schon gedacht", sagte Snape.

"Oh nein, kein Gaydar, oder?"

"Kein was?", fragte Snape verwirrt.

Harry winkte ab. "Vergessen Sie es." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, eine nervöse Angewohnheit, die er nie ganz hatte ablegen können.

Snape stand auf und ging zu seinem Wandkabinett.

"Kann ich Ihnen einen Scotch anbieten?"

Harry ließ seine Hand sinken und lächelte.

"Ja. Ich glaube, ich könnte einen vertragen."

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkungen: Das Zitat “Soldaten sind Mörder” stammt von Kurt Tucholsky.


End file.
